Star Wars: A Hope Reborn
by Rampart7
Summary: The aftermath of the destruction of the Death Star. The Rebel Alliance leadership chooses a new base. The Dark Lord escapes and makes it on board The Executor. The Empire again targets the Rebel base on Yavin 4 with new characters battling enemy forces. The Alliance sends a small fleet to scavenge an old Imperial Battlecrusier.
1. Chapter 1

**An enemy defeated against all odds**

It was no accident that the Rebel Alliance found the exhaust vent that led to the power core of the Death Star. Empire scientist Galen Erso engineered the shaft purposefully hoping that the rebellion would discover the design flaw and destroy the super weapon. Many rebels died on the planet Scarif in a successful mission to transmit the plans to Princess Leah Organa. The Death Star's single reactor blast came like a tidal wave over rebels and Empire personal alike.

At the Battle of Yavin the Rebel Alliance rejoiced in ecstasy at the destruction of the Empire's super-weapon. The destroyer of worlds was _itself_ destroyed by a single rebel fighter.

Luke Skywalker's deployment of the two photon torpedoes had been a one-in-a-million shot. The fact that he made it without the aid of his targeting computer was all the more incredible.

Posthumously Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi led him to yield totally to the light side of the Force. When Luke first launched his X-Wing fighter from the rebel base he heard the voice of Obi Wan say, "The Force will be with you."

Instantly Luke recalled the moment he saw Darth Vader's red saber strike down the aged Jedi inside the Death.

He considered the voice of Obi Wan, "Is this just me, my imagination, my way of morning the loss? Or is he out there somewhere?"

Instead of reflecting on the force, avoiding fire from the battle station quickly took his full concentration. The rebel squadrons prepared for their attack run in the Death Star's equatorial trench.

Just after the first rebel casualty Luke heard his mentor again say, "Trust your feelings."

Soon Luke began his attack run in the trench unaware the modified TIE fighter bearing down on him was the Vader himself.

Flying down the trench at top speed Obi Wan urged him, "Use the force Luke. Let go ... Trust me."

Luke was compelled to turn off the electronic targeting aid and he did. This caused concern from the Rebel command center.

"Luke you switched off your targeting computer what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Luke replied. "I'm all right."

Onboard the Death Star, Yavin 4 appeared over the planet's horizon. Technicians powered up the main weapon. The Empire's crowning achievement was ready to destroy the entire moon.

With Luke's craft in his sights and menace in his heart Vader said, "I have you now,"

The Syth Lord fired.

Suddenly Vader's starboard TIE fighter escort exploded.

"What?" exclaimed the Dark Lord.

"Yahoo!" came the cry from the Corillian freighter.

The remaining escort clipped Vader's wing sending him spinning out of the trench.

"You're all clear kid," from the swarthy Han Solo. "Now let's blow this thing and go home."

In a meditative like trance Luke took aim and fired. Somehow, beyond all logic the shot was perfect. The torpedoes entered the shaft and shot straight into to the center power core of the battle station.

Just before the primary weapon fired came a series of explosions emanating from the power core. The chain reaction resulted in a massive fireball the rebels saw with the naked eye on Yavin 4. The small force of rebel fighters shot away from the explosion barely escaping the blast. The Death Star was no more.

The rebel commanders and pilots whooped and and hollered. Against all odds, David bested Goliath and their joy was uncontained.

 **A new home**

The battle of Yavin took its toll on the rebel fleet plus a lovable astromech droid, but the heroes cleaned up nicely at the medal ceremony to honor the small force. Yet, the leaders of the Rebellion could only afford a short respite. Without changing from their ceremonial clothes Mon Mothma, Princess Leia, General Dodonna and a handful of other rebel elders met in the command room to discuss what was next

"We can't risk staying on Yavin 4 now that the Empire knows where we are," said Princess Leia. "There are still plenty of Star Destroyers and an army of clones who won't be long in coming. We need to act fast."

"Agreed," said Mon Mothma. "There are several sites that have already been vetted for relocation. The first requirement, obviously, is for the planet or moon to have a breathable atmosphere and for the gravity to be in an acceptable range. Secondly, it needs to be sparsely inhabited. Location in the galaxy is are also important so that our activity will go unnoticed by the Empire or anyone loyal to them. Several places meet these criteria."

Mon Mothma turned to the machine in the center of the room and pressed a few buttons illuminating a holograph of the galaxy.

"The fourth moon of the Endor system has a forest terrain and had until recently been an ideal site," said Mon Mothma as the holograph zoomed into an area near the outer rim. "Unfortunately the Empire has recently begun to build there."

"So Endor is out," said Leah. "What else?"

Mon Mothma pulled up the next system.

"The sole planet in the Horuset system is a desert planet called Korriban. It was the original home world of the Sith species and it still houses many of their ancient tombs. Those that believe in the Force say that the Dark Side is strong there. Now the planet is abandoned except for tribes of primitive nomads. They follow herds of great hairy beasts, which they hunt for their meat and their hides. The tribes also war with one another. It's unknown whether they would be hostile to us, but there is a good chance that they would be."

The rest of the room remained silent indicating that there wasn't much enthusiasm for this possible site. So Mon Mothma moved on.

"The planet Teth is another possibility. Even though it is in the Outer Rim, Teth is considered Wild Space and likely to remain ignored by the Empire. It is a jungle planet that was once colonized by monks of the B'omarr Order. Now some of their empty monasteries have fallen under Hutt control. If we relocate there the Hutt gangsters might become a threat at some point."

"No," said Leah. "We don't want to risk conflict with the Hutts as well as the Empire."

"Another possibility is an ice planet called Hoth," said Mon Mothma. "The Hoth sun is a cool, dim, blue-white giant in a desolate sector of the galaxy. The worst thing about this planet is the cold. Even in the warmest months the temperature there drops severely at night. No intelligent races live on Hoth. But there are cave-dwelling beasts who hibernate for long periods of time when the winter is worst. Even in the warmer months they remain in their caves at night."

So what's the solution to the cold?" said Leah.

"The scouts recommend establishing our base inside caves as well because they can be sealed off from the elements and warmed.

"However, another problem caused by the cold is that most small, ground transportation units would freeze. But we do have intel on a possible solution to that. On the planet of Vandor there are snow lizards called Tauntauns especially acclimated to the cold. Local tribes ride the sure-footed bipeds to traverse mountains and tundra.

"Even though the tribes are primitive tribes trade has been established. There is a small village called Fort Ypso with a spaceport. If we settle on Hoth, Tauntauns would be useful. But we have use stealth on Vandor because the Empire has begun to have a presence there."

"Even with the cold Hoth seems like a good fit," Leah replied, "The first thing is to locate and seal off a cave or a series of caves big enough to contain barracks, hangers for fighters, a medical facility and a command center. How long would it take to establish livable conditions to relocate our personnel?"

General Dodonna spoke up, "Once we choose a cave system for the base building an entrance to seal off the cold would take only a few days. Then we can generate enough heat inside to support personal while we build the command center and other living quarters."

Leah said, "This planet seems like the one. Are the any objections?"

No one voiced an opposition.

"Then it looks like I'll be changing out of this dress into my parka," said Leia. "Let's evacuate all our personnel and necessary equipment tonight. We'll orbit the planet until the cave system is ready to support the new base."

 **The Dark Lord survives**

Darth Vader spun out of the Death Star trench away from the prey he nearly destroyed regained control just in time to see Luke's proton torpedoes enter the shaft. Instead of reengaging the enemy an impulse from the Dark Side of the Force urged caution. So Vader turned away from the Death Star and redirected maximum power to his thrusters.

The explosion that followed nearly overtook his craft as he sped away. Looking back to where the death star was a moment before he saw only debris.

Anger burned in him as his mechanical breathing deepened. Had Darth Vader's TIE fighter been a standard version the Dark Lord would have been doomed to fly aimlessly until he lost all power. But Vader had installed a hyperdrive in his craft for just such an eventuality. So he was saved from such a fate.

Vader entered the coordinates for the closest fleet of Star Destroyers and engaged light speed. He would live to fight another day.


	2. Next Moves

**Vader joins the** _ **Executor**_

On the bridge of the _Executor,_ the massive Dreadnaught Class Ship, the Imperial Flight Officer frowned at the unusual blip on his screen. It was a TIE fighter Imperial designation but a strange one. There were no landings scheduled for the ID code.

"Imperial fighter, identify yourself!" he said gruffly.

"Dreadnought _Executor,_ this is your lord. I will be landing now," came the deep-voiced reply over the COM.

 _Lord?_ Thought the operator. _Pilots should know better than to joke around with flight control._

"Now look here pilot, what is your landing code and what are you doing in—ahhh."

Suddenly the Imperial felt as if a strong hand was constricting his windpipe. He could no longer utter a sound.

"I am in no mood for your insolence," came the reply. "This is Darth Vader. Clear the flight deck for landing _now_!"

The poor controller was now in the unfortunate position of needing to obey the order but being unable to speak. He ran to the closest Fight Lieutenant shoving him away from his station.

"Hey! What's the big idea Johnson?" said the startled and irate officer.

Just before he was about to collapse, Johnson typed _lord vapder rewqests clerance fr landing nowww._

Deciphering the misspelled message the officer said, "Have you lost your mind Ensign? Lord Vader is currently on the new battle station!"

Now the officer's COM squawked loudly, "Lieutenant Hawkins, if you value your life clear the hanger for my landing!"

Having heard Vader just once before, the voice was etched into his memory. Hawkins' face became white as his heart went into his throat.

Johnson fell to the floor.

Hankins fumbled with the COM switches.

"Attention all fighters cancel all launches and divert from main hanger bay, repeat, cancel all launches and divert from main hanger bay!"

Johnson exhaled a loud gasp and breathed once again.

Inside the cockpit Vader's blood was virtually boiling as he gave in to his anger once again. He felt the familiar pain from where his artificial limbs met flesh. The sensations were getting worse. Using the Dark Side he blocked out the pain. The rebels would pay for their brazen mission that destroyed the Emperor's pride and joy.

He was not looking forward to the upcoming conversation with his master.

 **A cold welcome**

The Millenium Falcon glided toward the village of Fort Ypso on the icy planet of Vandor. The sky was clear and bright as they flew over the mountain range that surrounded the fort. The Corrilian freighter settled into the assigned hanger bay, the ramp dropped and Han and Luke were met with a cold blast of air. They walked out in hooded, earth-toned robes with wraps that covered their faces. They were disguised as merchants who occasionally visited the village as to not stand out to the Imperial soldiers who milled about in groups of two.

They were scheduled to meet O'in Teillord—a nefarious trader who had formed a tenuous relationship with the Neelabi, the largest tribe on the planet. The Neelabi tamed vast herds of Tauntauns and rode on the snow lizards. The Alliance needed a small herd to be able to survive on the cold planet of Hoth.

The two rebel pilots were still riding high from their unlikely victory over the Death Star at the Battle of Yavin. Now they turned to a less prestigious but equally important mission for the survival of the Alliance.

Leaving Han's hairy Wookie co-pilot on board the Falcon, Han and Luke used a navigation watch as they walked the short distance through the streets to a local watering hole called the _Reso Lizaweh,_ translated the _Blue Lizard._ The pair entered the bar and looked for a human in a gray and green flight suit. Han was on alert because it reminded him of the meeting with Greedo in a similar place. That encounter seemed so long ago. They soon found Teillord in a corner booth with his worn helmet on the table.

Han spoke in the Neelabi language thanks to the translator system that he wore over his mouth and ears.

"O'in Teillord I presume. I hear you have a herd of Tauntauns for us."

The trader smiled, "At the right price," he said.

As a bounty hunter Han had experience haggling with characters who thought they could take advantage of him. So Luke stayed mostly silent. The two dickered until they agreed upon a price. Han bickered and used the phrase "trade route robbery," and Teillord complained about his shrinking cut of the profits. But both knew they were getting a fair deal. The two rebels arranged to pick up their acquired herd of Tauntauns at a large breading ground far from the eyes of the Empire. An Alliance Mon Calimari cruiser would land to meet the Neelabi traders in a remote area of the planet.

Teillord handed Han his datapad with his bank account pulled up. Han made the agreed deposit in Imperial credits which was properly rerouted a few times. The transaction could not be traced. The trader would get the rest upon delivery.

"Well O'in, I suppose it was acceptable doing business with you," Han said grudgingly.

Teillord smiled, nodded and said, "Solo."

Han and Luke made their way out of the bar and back to their ship where they sent an encrypted message to the Alliance command ship currently orbiting Hoth.

 **Empire forces dispatched**

The on-deck Imperial personnel stood at attention as Darth Vader strode into the bridge of the _Executor_. His dark eyes turned toward the officer-on-duty.

"Summon Admiral Ozzel," he said.

Vader tramped across the raised platform over the command center to the large window. He looked out over the Imperial fleet docked near the man-made ring of space stations that surrounded the planet Kuat and waited. (The Kuat Drive Yard Corporation produced most of the large warships for the Galactic Empire.) Soon the commander of the _Executor_ arrived.

The mustached Admiral Kendal Ozzel gave a little bow as he said, "Lord Vader."

Then he smirked and said, "I understand that the Emperor's battle station was completely destroyed killing Governor Tarkin and a great many officers and troops. I believe— "

"Never mind that Admiral," Vader interrupted. "The pressing matter is taking care of the Rebels on Yavin 4. Make ready the fleet immediately and prepare for an air and ground assault."

"Yes Lord Vader," Ozzel bowed curtly, turned and left the platform.


	3. The Second Battle of Yavin

**Chapter 3**

 _Note: Alliance mechanic Nera Kase and the hanger bay details were featured in a short story by Greg Rucka called "Grounded" that can be found in the book of short stories about_ A New Hope _called_ Star Wars From a Certain Point of View

 **The Second Battle of Yavin**

Ensign Nera Kase looked around the hanger bay inside the former Massassi temple on Yavin 4. Most of the fighters and freighters were gone, evacuated to the new base on the planet Hoth. Several droids idled in standby mode. Fuel lines snaked along the floor from hastepumps and fuel cells. Empty ordinance crates that housed torpedoes and bombs were stacked against walls. Parked loadlifters, cargo trolleys and service vehicles were lined up ready to be loaded on the last transports to Hoth.

The 27-year-old chief mechanic had a youthful face and a small figure that caused new arrivals to mistake her for much younger. Thanks to her parents she had grown up in the Phirmist tradition of the Force. She was an only child born on a freighter that ferried cargo back and forth from the Core Worlds to the Outer Rim to the Mid Rim and back again. She was a daddy's girl and from him she learned the ins and outs of ship mechanics.

One incident that was only seven minutes long changed her life forever. That's how long it took for Stormtroopers to board their ship, kill her parents and impound the vessel. In so doing the Empire had a new enemy for life. She was imprisoned on a Star Destroyer for three years but finally escaped by stowing away on a trader's vessel. Nera then found a way to join the Rebel Alliance.

Kase sighed. She was beyond exhausted. The mechanic had been awake for more than 72 hours preparing X-wings and Y-wings for the assault on the Death Star. Then she worked on the damaged craft that returned preparing them for the evacuation to Hoth.

Turning back to her repair and fabrication station she chose the next set of tools and parts to repair the lone Y-wing. She had made quick time of the repairs to its repulsor engines and ion thrusters. It was almost flight-ready in less than 24 hours from the time the fighters she had so lovingly maintained destroyed the Death Star.

Suddenly, there was static then a computerized voice over the loudspeakers, "Enemy craft approaching, enemy craft approaching!"

The few remaining ground personnel ran to their battle stations. Because of the small size of the rebel forces all had been trained to operate the canon defenses mounted high on the temple. Some of the larger guns needed four people for operation. Most of Nera's crew ran up the spiral staircases to man the defenses, but two mechanics and a third rebel ran to Nera.

The pilot was Captain Lars Dodonna the son of the general.

"They've almost got this U-wing ready. What should we do?" he said.

"Keep working," said the hanger chief. "We'll put up a better fight with the U-wing in the air."

The three ran back to the craft. It wasn't long before she heard it power up and ascend out of the hanger.

Kase's Y-wing was almost ready as well, but there was no one to pilot the craft.

The distinctive whine of TIE fighters roared from the bay entrance. Laser fire rained down on the temple. In a spilt second Nera decided she would pilot the Y-wing herself.

 _Besides,_ she thought. _I know every square inch of that cockpit._ _Automated take off won't be much of a problem_. _I'll worry about landing later if it comes to that,_ she thought somberly.

Suddenly a loud boom as the whole temple shook and massive chunks of the ceiling debris fell.

She ran inside the nearby pilots' quarters and found the smallest flight suit and helmet. The suit was too long, but she snapped its wrist and ankle bands tight then returned to the fighter.

A few more adjustments to the ion thrusters and Nera would power up. One last twist of a wrench and … _There!_ The Y-wing was flight-worthy.

She woke up the gold astromech droid designated R4-L4 and he beeped to life. Rumor had it that the old droid had been assigned to Jedi Master Obi Wad Kenobi during the Clone Wars. She connected the magnetic lifter and raised him into place just behind the cockpit.

"Alright R4. It's you and me."

R4 answered with several beeps and boops.

She used the detachable ladder to climb into the cockpit. _Here goes._ The engine whined, sputtered then came to life.

She used the flight computer to engage automatic takeoff and the Y-wing lifted off.

Nera activated the flight sensors, and the screens flickered on. The system had two circular screens showing all craft in front of her and what was behind. Seeing clusters of red dots all over she shuttered at the number of enemy fighters in formation. The TIEs roared and blasted as they swooped overhead.

She got clear of the hanger bay and looked back at the temple. Several defensive weapons were on fire and the temple had already collapsed on one side. The few remaining rebels were being slaughtered.

Nera punched her thrusters and wasn't prepared for the G-forces that pressed her back into the seat.

 _I'll have to get used to this_.

She ventured a few maneuvers back and forth with the stick also engaging the side thrusters to do a few barrel rolls.

Pressing a button, the mechanic targeted the closest TIE fighter. The Y-wing was much slower and cumbersome, but what it lacked in speed it made up for in protection and firepower. Its shields could take far more hits than the TIEs. Also it was equipped with six radar-controlled proton torpedoes that would lock onto selected targets. Most standard TIEs had no shields and few missiles. But she also saw the angled wings of some TIE interceptors, much faster and equipped with shields. _No matter._ She would do her best to fight her way into space to get a clear shot for entering light speed.

"Gold Seven to Blue Five, Gold Seven to Blue Five. Lars do you read me?" she said.

Static crackled over the COM. Lars Dodonna said, "Gold seven is that you Nera?"

"It's me. What's your twenty?"

"I'm at your three o'clock high. Stay on course and I'll come to you."

Nera saw a single green dot in a sea of red indicating the position of the friendly U-wing.

"Roger, I'm going to target a TIE while I'm at it."

She maneuvered toward the one targeted earlier.

"R4 use flight sensors to help me target this TIE."

"Beep-weeeeee," came the answer.

She switched her trigger from lasers to torpedoes and struggled to get him centered on her screen. _Beep, beep, beep, beep_ came the sound of the targeting system as the dot turned from red to yellow. She pitched and yawed and tried to keep the target in her sights. Coming in on his tail she heard a steady _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ as the target turned green. The system had a lock on the TIE. She fired and watched the blue dot of the torpedo follow closer and closer then … _Boom!_ The fighter exploded and disappeared from her screen.

Nera could hardly believe it! Her first kill!

To her starboard side she saw Lars' U-wing slow down and fly on her wing.

"Alright Gold Seven follow me in formation," he said.

"I'll do my best to stay with you Blue Five."

The TIE fighters swarmed like gnats. Engines screamed and lasers flew. She heard electric hisses as several blasts hit her rear shields. She quickly redistributed shield power evenly around her craft and used some of her thruster power to recharge the shields.

Switching to single laser fire Nera blasted away, left and right guns alternating quickly in front of her. The TIEs were coming in so thick in front of her that a few of her blasts hit home. One shot sheered off the wing of a fighter sending him spinning into a second one and both exploded.

More and more blasts were raining down on her sheilds.

"I have to break formation and maneuver," she said.

"Roger Gold Five. I'll do my best to cover you."

The U-wing punched his thrusters and did a loop coming up behind Nera and blasting the TIE on her tail.

Nera moved the stick back and forth and around doing her best to shake the trailing TIEs. In a loud hiss her rear shields gave way as a few blasts hit her right engine. Looking back she saw it smoking and felt the drain in power.

"Lars, I'm hit in the engine!" she said over the comm.

"R4, see if you can put out the fire get the engine back to full power."

R4 activated his extinguisher toward the blaze then moved a small arm into the engine compartment.

The Y-Wing flew much slower now an easier target for the TIEs. She corkscrewed and dipped and re-centered her shields as blasts continued to hit.

With shields in the red it she couldn't take many more hits.

Suddenly she felt a surge in power. R4's engine repair worked!

"Thanks R4, you've got it," she said as she continued to maneuver evasively.

"Nera, aim high!" said Lars.

Both of the rebel craft flew at a steeper angle through the atmosphere. The blue sky turned darker and darker until they burst through into black space.

They saw several Star Destroyers and the huge Dreadnought, Vader's _Executor._ The ships were raining huge blasts of fire down upon the rebel base. Kase realized that no one could survive that onslaught. The temple would be reduced to rubble.

 _That won't be me,_ she thought. _I'm going to live_.

"We need to make sure we don't lead them to Hoth," Captain Dodonna said, "On your hyperdrive enter the coordinates for the planet Vandor first. Then we'll jump to Hoth. Let's try to clear a path for us to make the jump. See if you can corkscrew around me. Engage side thrusters 75 percent."

Ensign Kase did so and the two fighters were soon blasting away in a corkscrew pattern, and it did indeed clear a path.

"When I give the signal fire your remaining torpedoes," came the instruction from Blue Seven.

The closest TIEs ahead continued to explode and ricochet.

Lars said, "Three, two, one. Fire torpedoes!"

Both craft let loose the barrage of ordinances clearing a way straight ahead.

"Engage hyperdrive!" said Lars.

The stars in her view stretched into long lines then giving way to the familiar bluish, spinning tunnel of hyperspace.

Ensign Nera Kase breathed a sigh of relief knowing her mission was complete.

In defiance of the Empire two rebel fighters had survived what became known as _The Second Battle of Yavin_.

 **A bungled mission**

Darth Vader watched the explosions on the surface of the moon but saw no large rebel craft attempt to escape. What he said next was practically a rhetorical question.

"Where is the Rebel fleet, Admiral Ozzel?" Vader asked. The cowering officer answered it anyway stating the obvious.

"It appears that most of the Rebels have already evacuated, my lord," said Kendal Ozzel sheepishly. "We were too late."

"You have failed me," Vader turned and pointed a finger at Ozzel raising his voice. "I told you to dispatch your forces immediately and you waited nearly 24 hours!"

Ozzel stammered, "Lord Vader the preparations could not be done at a moment's notice. Our fleet was ready at the earliest—"

Vader cut him off, "I don't want excuses, Admiral. I want results!"

The Syth Lord's cape swung as he turned away. It was all he could do to keep from murdering the man then and there. But the admiral came from a wealthy family from the planet Carida, well-connected among Empire leadership.

So Darth Vader uncharacteristically let politics guide his decision to use restraint and keep Ozzel in command.

It wouldn't be the last time that Kendal "He's-as-Clumsy-as-He-Is-Stupid" Ozzel bungles an operation. And the next time would be far more consequencal for him.

 **A meeting with the Emperor**

Lights and a small hum came from the small circular platform when Darth Vader knelt and bowed toward the large hologram machine. A flickering, three-dimensional image of Emperor Palpitine's hooded head appeared in the center of Vader's _Executer_ chambers.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Vader asked.

The leader also known as Darth Sidious replied, "The destruction of the Death Star has troubled me greatly. More so the fact that we did not foresee the occurrence."

"A rebel fighter named Luke Skywalker was the one who made the fatal shot," said Vader. "He is strong with the Force. Obi Wan has taught him well."

"I too have felt a disturbance in the Force. Strange that you have been able to pinpoint the source and I have not."

"Yes, my master," Vader said. "We must destroy this young Padawan before he can become a Jedi."

"Destroy him or use him?" asked the Emperor. "Can he be turned to the Dark Side of the Force?"

"I don't know." Vader replied.

"He is still unschooled in the ways of the Force. His feelings are not disciplined. There is something familiar about him that I have not yet been able to see. I will mediate and use the Dark Side to reveal his true identity to me. Obi Wan protected him. Now that the old man is one with the Light Side he will be able to influence Skywalker further. The sooner I can face him in battle the better."

"Yes," said the Emperor. "See if you can learn about him and report to me. What are you doing about the Rebels who escaped?"

"We are hunting them throughout the galaxy as we speak."

"Do not be content to merely send out search parties," said the Emperor. "Send as many probe droids as you can to the far reaches of the galaxy. The Rebel scum likely relocated to an un-colonized system in the Outer Rim. Pay special attention to remote systems.

"And concerning my battle station, Lord Vader, do not fail me in such a way again."

"Yes, my master."

The image flickered off.


	4. A Mission on Coruscant

**Chapter 4**

 **A new assignment**

Ensign Nera Kase and Captain Lars Dodanna walked with Princess Leah as she inspected the ongoing work inside the cave on Hoth. The base was designated with code name Echo. It had been more than two weeks since the entrance door was completed to protect against Hoth's sub-zero temperatures at night. The barracks and command center were coming along quite nicely. The cave was also big enough to support a hanger bay for the newly acquired T-47 light airspeeders.

Upon arriving at Hoth, Kase was quickly assigned as crew chief for all rebel craft. The three walked to a nearby airspeeder.

"Ensign Kase, how are the T-47 modifications progressing?" said Princess Leah.

Hoth's extreme cold caused the T-47's power generators to lock up since they ran hot. The low altitude vehicles had been acquired from a remnant of Partisans on the planet Jedha. The Partisans were a militant insurgent group founded by Saw Gerrera. He and most of his guerillas were killed one year ago by a Death Star blast that decimated Jedha's Holy City.

"My crew technicians have almost completed insulating the radiator fins with side panels," said Kase. "We've tested out the modifications and they _do_ decrease the heat exchange enough to compensate for the extreme cold."

"Good," said Leah. "Then I have another assignment for the two of you.

"We've received word that there is a decommissioned _Praetor_ -class Star Battlecruiser that has been left derelict by the Empire. The ship has deflector shields and a reactor system that should be strong enough to protect Echo base, but we don't know the location of the ship.

"I want the two of you to take a small force to Coruscant to meet with a bounty hunter named Dengar who knows the location. He's a shady character, a human, who has had dealings with the Empire—but he's getting up there in age and these days he mostly stays in Couruscant's Uscru District. You'll most likely find him there at the Outlander Club because he also has a habit of gambling. Hopefully he will be in need of credits and you can buy the information from him. He should be willing to help us when he finds out how much we'd be willing to pay.

"I don't need to tell you both that discretion is of the utmost priority. Don't get caught by the Empire."

"We'll do our best," said Dodonna.

"Do better than that, Captian. Succeed," said Leah.

 **A meeting with Dengar**

Eight rebels in heavy disguise entered the Outlander Club in pairs of two. They carried well-hidden weapons and had been instructed to mingle around the back of the club where the gambling was taking place.

Nera and Lars walked into the club dressed as blue-collar workers from one of the many power plants on Couruscant. Nera just had to put on one of her many grease-stained jumpsuits and abstain from washing her hands.

The pair had studied an old picture of Dengar in a white hood and turban and a brown flight suit. The bounty hunter had deep scars on the right side of his face.

"Well he shouldn't be too hard to spot even though he is a bit older," said Nera.

The pair walked through the crowded bar area into the back of the club where several game tables were set up. Before long Lars spotted a gray-haired man with his distinctive scars.

He nudged Nera and said, "Look there he is."

Dengar was engaged in a game of Sabacc near the back of the smoke filled room.

The players looked intense because of the large pot in the center of the table. Dengar's stack of chips was the lowest of the group. The player before him was a green reptilian character, and he made a significant raise to the pot. A few moments later the bounty hunter decided to go all in to remain in the hand. The three other players quickly folded.

Dengar and other player revealed their hand. The green fellow made some sounds that resembled laughter, and Dengar slapped both hands on the table. He was out of the game. He downed the rest of his drink and pushed back in disgust as the winner drew in the large pot. Dengar walked over to the bar and ordered another drink.

"Perfect," said Lars. "He'll be in need of some quick credits at the moment."

Nera and Lars slowly made their way over to him and approached the bar on either side of him. The two leaned in toward the bounty hunter.

"Hello friend, I couldn't help but notice that you recently ran into some bad luck," said Lars.

"What's it to you?" he snapped.

"Well," began Nera. "What if I told you that your luck was about to change?"

Intrigued Dengar looked at the ensign and said, "Yeah?"

"I hear you happen to know the location of a certain old Battlecrusier with a certain large shield and reactor system," said Kase. "We'd like to know where it is."

"The one we are interested in has been scuttled by the Empire but the shields and the reactor system are still functional," said the captain.

Dengar smirked and took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, I believe I know the one you are talking about. I know where it is."

He took a long pull of his drink.

"But if you're going to make it worth my while how much are we talking?"

Lars reached for a nearby napkin and wrote a number on it. He slid it to the bounty hunter.

Dengar whistled. "Well if you are willing to pay this much a little more wouldn't hurt would it? And of course you could also buy the next round."

Dengar snatched Lars' pen, wrote a number of his own and slid the napkin back.

Lars frowned and took the napkin over to Nera. They spoke for a bit in hushed tones. Then Nera said, "Yes, this is acceptable."

Lars got the attention of the bartender and said, "Three Captain's Specials, make them fatal."

Dengar smiled and said, "Now we're talking!"

Nera said, "Of course, we would like to keep this quiet from anyone. You never saw us."

"Never saw who?" said the bounty hunter.

The bartender mixed their drinks. The three took them and walked to a small, unoccupied table in the corner of the room.

"First I want my credits," said Dengar.

Nera and Lars looked and one another. Nera nodded. Lars produced a small datapad and handed it to the man. Dengar punched in some information and pulled up an account.

"Here you can send it to this account. And be sure you reroute it a few times," he said.

"Of course," said Lars. He pulled up another account and made the few transfers that he had been instructed to by the Alliance.

Lars handed the datapad back to the bounty hunter.

Dengar smiled when he saw his account significantly increased and said, "Okay, the Empire controls a desolate prison planet called Wobani.

"The _Praetor_ -class Battlecruiser is named _Colosses_ and they scuttled it there about ten years ago after they figured repairs and modifications to bring it up to standards was too expensive. The Empire don't watch the ship all the time or most of the planet, but plan to board when the ship is on the far side of the planet to the prison. Here are the coordinates."

The bounty hunter grabbed another napkin and wrote a series of numbers and dashes.

Lars smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Nice doing business with you," he said.

Dengar shook his hand, smirked and said, "Likewise I'm sure."


	5. Scavenging the Colosses

**Rebels scavenge shields and power core**

The Mon Calamari Star Cruiser _Home One_ came out of light speed with the planet Wobani in distant view.

Captian Dodanna again referred to the screen in front of Captian Verrick.

"These are the coordinates to the prison colony from the bounty hunter," Lars said.

Admiral Ackbar rotated his floating captain's chair toward the two of them and interjected, "And you are sure that this information is accurate?"

"Well, no not really," said Lars. "But it's all we have at the moment."

"Damn bounty hunter scum," Ackbar mumbled as he spun back toward the panoramic window looking out into space. "This had better not be a trap."

"Set your flight controls to the far side of the planet to the prison colony," Ackbar said. "Captain Verrick, send the coordinates to flight control."

Verrick punched a few buttons at his console and did as he was told. It was no coincidence that the Mon Calamari captain had come along for this mission to retrieve the shield generators and the power core from the disabled Star Battlecrusier _Colosses_.

Verrack's expertise in power systems was greatly appreciated as well as needed by the Alliance to Restore the Republic's fleet. He would be of great value to this mission as technical skills as well as speed and stealth would be of utmost importance.

In addition to his knowledge of power systems, Verrack also had experience and had proved himself as a gunner. Hopefully those skills would not be needed today.

One of the flight control officers spoke up and said, "Admiral, the planet is in a good position currently. According to these coordinates we are approaching the far side of the planet to the prison colony."

"Good," said Ackbar. "Increase speed. Let's get in and out of here as soon as possible.

"Yes, Admiral," the officer said.

"Relay instructions to the _Beecon_ and all fighter escorts," the admiral said.

Due to its importance the Alliance had assigned major firepower to support this mission. The _Beecon_ was a CR90 Corvette, well known as a valuable blockade-runner for its firepower and its ability to withstand direct hits. Two-dozen X-wings, ten Y-wings, and even a couple of new A-wings were along for the ride as well. Even if the Rebels had to fight their way out they stood a great chance for success especially since the prison colony and all Empire presence on Wobani was small.

As the small fleet approached the planet soon a large, grey, A-shaped object came into view.

"There it is," Ackbar said. "Make for the top of the bridge and prepare for docking. Captian Verrack you are relieved of bridge duties. Suit up for power system and shield extraction."

Which meant: put your stuff on for outer space and get your gear to remove some really big Empire components from a Star Battlecrusier.

 _Home One_ slowed its speed as it approached the bridge of the Battlecrusier. The Mon Calimari Crusier was roughly three quarters the size of the _Colosses,_ and its cargo hold had more then enough room to hold the shield generator and the reactor system.

The shield generator on the older ship did not resemble the double geodesic dome structures on a _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer. _Praetor-_ class Battlecrusiers carried their shield generators in a cylinder-shaped housing at the far rear of the ship—just before a set of smaller double engines that protruded past the rear.

The DSS-02 generators themselves were four circular-shaped discs that rotated rapidly in alternating directions. The housings that covered them were simi-circular as one-half of the generators were in an underneath compartment. (In _Empire Strikes Back_ the generators as seen when installed in Echo base on Hoth show that half of their rotating discs are underground.)

Since the shield generators extended up above the bridge on the _Colosses, Home One_ had to use its docking bay at the far rear under its engines.

Once docked Admiral Ackbar said, "Open the forward hanger and launch the light cargo drones. Let the engineering team going on board the Battlecrusier know it's safe to board."

The Alliance had brought along four modified light cargo drones for the mission. Normally the drones were used for moving around rectangular cargo containers, but these drones had been fitted with forks in the front complete with a hydraulic lift system.

The plan was for a team of six engineers and technicians, led by Captain Verrick to board the _Colosess_ and detach the shield generators as well as the reactor core underneath. Since the internal team would be exposed to the vacuum of space once the cylinder-shaped shield cover was removed it was necessary for them to don space suits and clip on safety harnesses when the pressure inside the ship was released. Once the team was ready the cargo drones would do the heavy lifting by removing the shield cover, sending it safely floating away, then getting a good double grip on the shield generator and bringing it into the cargo hold of _Home One._

After the generator was secured the team would return to the spot and retrieve the reactor power core housed underneath the shield generators. This was a more delicate maneuver, sort of a galactic version of the board game Operation.

That was the plan anyway.

The first problem the internal team encountered was the tight spaces inside the shield generator compartment. It soon became evident that the cover was going to have to be removed from the outside and due to time constraints the untrained drone pilots would have to do it. Luckily the technicians had come equipped with a video monitoring system that allowed the internal team to see what was going on outside and vice-versa. The four drone pilots would have to exit their craft and remove the shield cover on their own. Captain Verrick would have to walk them through it. It was also good that each drone came equipped with safety straps and a set of tools with them as well.

The first thing Verrick had them do was attach the safety straps to the cover and the outside of the ship to keep the cover from floating away on its own and possibly colliding with the Alliance cruiser. Then in his distinctive Mon Calimari dialect Captian Verrick walked the humans through the procedure of removing the cover. Verrick had them face the cameras toward the ship so he could see what he would have them do since most of the procedures were being done on the fly. Verrick's monitor showed all four pilots' video feeds, and he was able to coordinate each of their actions. With a little effort and some elbow grease on the part of the pilots the cover was ready to be released.

Captain Verrick addressed his crew inside the _Colosses_ , "Alright, brace yourselves for cabin pressure release. Drone pilots remove the last of the bolts."

The final four bolts were removed and there was a loud hiss as the air inside the ship was released to the vacuum of space. The internal team was able to hang on to each of their holds on board the ship without relying on their safety harnesses.

The shield cover floated up away from the ship until the outside safety harnesses snapped as they grew taut.

"A pilot from each side needs to use their drone to secure the cover as the other two pilots release the harnesses," Verrick said.

The four pilots did as they were told and soon the drones took the shield cover a safe distance from the ships and sent it floating away.

Now Captain Verrick's team was able to maneuver around to disconnect the shield generator itself from the ship. At least now the teams were somewhat prepared for their jobs going forward as they had been briefed on the procedures.

With Verrick shouting out instructions he and his team made quick work of releasing the shields. Soon the four cargo drone pilots were back doing what they were familiar with by flying the generators into the cargo bay of _Home One._

With the generators removed the engineers now had clear access to the reactor system that was underneath. If Captain Verrick had not been there with his expertise the team would have been hopelessly lost. Even though Verrick had never seen a system like this he was familiar enough with the workings of other systems to translate his knowledge into the procedures necessary to get the job done.

With safety straps attached the team removed the final bolts and in the weightlessness guided the reactor system clear of its housings. Now it seemed that the process would be easier than planned. They had thought it would be necessary to have the forks removed from the cargo drones, manually maneuvered underneath the power core then reattached to the hydraulic lift in order to remove the power core. This process proved unnecessary as the reactor freely floated up away from the ship so that the drones just guided their forks into place to grip the reactor.

Verrick's team now made their way through the depressurized ship and back into the cruiser. The drones reentered the cargo bay and the doors were closed, then the engineers arrived safely back into _Home One._

As soon as Verrick was on board Admiral Ackbar's voice came over the COM in the rear-docking bay.

"Good work Captain Verrick. You have completed the operation with little time to spare. We are five minutes away from the _Colosses_ being in range of the Empire's sensors at the prison colony."

He then addressed his bridge crew. "Disconnect from the ship and let's get out of here as quickly as possible."

Suddenly one of the sensor technicians on the bridge shouted out, "Admiral, enemy craft approaching! Several Star Destroyers have just come out of hyperspace!"

"That damn bounty hunter _did_ sell us out!" Ackbar said spinning around in his captain's chair. "It _is_ a trap!"

Dengar did indeed take the Rebel's money in exchange for good information. Then he spoke with an Empire contact and sold the information on the mission. He made a killing off a deal that just fell into his lap.

Six Star Destroyers led by Darth Vader's Dreadnaught-class _Executor_ immediately launched hundreds of TIE Fighters and Interceptors. They came in like swarms of bees and engulfed the relatively small rebel fleet.

"All fighters, engage the enemy but stay close to our cruisers!" Ackbar shouted over the COM. "Commander lock on to the closest Star Destroyer and launch proton torpedos. Don't spare a one!"

"Admiral, three Y-wings and two X-wings destroyed," said the sensor officer.

"They had them in their sights before our boys saw what was coming," the Admiral said to no one in particular.

Ackbar engaged the COM to the rear docking bay where Verrick was getting out of his space suit, "Captain Verrick get to the closest gunner station and kill some TIEs!"

With his suit half on Verrick ran to the rear gunner station, climbed down the ladder and strapped himself in.

"What a day!" he said to himself.

In no time at all Verrick had shot down half a dozen TIEs, and he had plenty of targets to choose from.

The closest Star Destroyer recognized it was being targeted and turned to face its attackers. Specifically four proton torpedoes from _Home One_ were sent to each of its domed shield generators, enough to knock out the shields. The torpedoes hit their marks!

Ackbar shouted into the COM, "That Star Destroyer's shields are down! All _Home One_ and _Beecon_ gunners switch to long-range Ion cannons and target that Destroyer!"

Several huge cannons on both ships let out blasts of blue Ion cannon fire. When they hit the destroyer ripples of blue lightning chased over its surface.

Soon after a barrage from both the ships the lights on the Star Destroyer went dark, its engines shut down and its cannons stopped firing. The ship floated lifelessly.

A cheer rang out from everyone on the bridge.

"Alright," said Ackbar. "All craft switch back to cannons and shoot straight forward. We need to clear a path for light speed."

"Hmm, that sounds familiar," Captain Dodonna said.

Dozens of cannons from each ship now facing forward as well as the guns from the thirty-one fighters made for a lot of red blaster fire. Explosions followed from several TIEs that were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"It's working," Ackbar said. "All crafts prepare for light speed!"

Suddenly an explosion that shook the bridge and a blaring fire alarm went off.

"Sir, rear deflector shields critical. Several blasts getting through. One starboard engine down."

"Divert engine power to those rear shields and put out that fire!" Ackbar shouted.

"Shields at 18 percent!"

Several hissing crackles could be heard over an open COM close to the rear.

"Fourteen percent!"

"Commander get us out of here!" said Ackbar.

"Path almost clear, sir. A few more TIEs to go!"

Ackbar swiveled over to the sensor screens and looked for himself.

"Almost there, commander!" he said. Three more dots blipped off the front screen as a sensor light turned green indicating light speed functional.

"All craft jump to light speed!" Ackbar shouted.

From the bridge of the _Executor_ Lord Vader had been watching the battle when he saw the rebel fleet jump to light speed one by one.

All chatter stopped on the bridge as all eyes turned to watch the Syth Lord. Nothing but Vader's mechanical breathing could be heard. Slowly he turned, walked down the raised ramp and out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

" _Brreee,_ _Nahnee Nahnee_ ," the Tauntaun neighed in its distinctive reptilian voice, something between the sound made by a goat and a whale. It had been three years since relocating to Hoth and the Echo base was well established. Many external defenses were ready. Communication with the rest of the Alliance was steady and there had been few skirmishes with the Empire.

Luke and Han rode the bipeds fast making their way around the parameter of the force field generated by the recently installed DSS-02 shields. The Battlecruiser's reactor system proved more than sufficient to power the shield generators as well as the rest of Echo base.

The pair's mission for today was to take a reading of the shields all the way around its parameter in order to make sure they were powered evenly and that there were no gaps in the force field due to electromagnetic anomalies put out by the planet or the terrain itself.

It was a clear, sunny day on Hoth. The time was about ten in the morning and the temperature had risen rapidly throughout the day to a practically balmy two degrees. The thick parka and his many layers combined with the physical exertion of riding the Tauntaun hard made Luke almost too warm.

They both held the reigns of their animals in one hand and an electronic device with a green sensor screen strapped in the other. The devise served two purposes: showing them the path to take that led them in a circle around Echo base and recording a reading of the shield strength as they went.

Even though only a few feet from one another Luke and Han communicated by radio so they didn't have to shout.

"Let's slow down here and take another full reading," said Han.

Every so often they slowed their beasts to a walk for a bit then stopped altogether for a more detailed reading that recorded the topography, the planet's electromagnetic field, the intensity of the shields and how all three factors influenced the other.

The devices had double antennas and made steady beeping sounds like a radar and also the crackling sounds of a Geiger counter.

The satellites facilitated better communication from the base to various Rebel forces around the galaxy. The Global Positioning System on Hoth was another great benefit. Han and Luke used the GPS on their devices to make sure they were traveling in the right path.

Luke trailed Han by a few steps. They were high on a ridge Southeast of the base with the outline of the shield generators just in hazy view. To their Northeast was a bowl shaped region of terrain and

As Luke glanced toward the dip in the terrain he saw and _felt_ a flash of bright light. _White fur, teeth and cold feet._ Then fading away from his consciousness he heard the voice of Obi Wan saying, "Luke!"

Luke snapped back to reality to the sight of Han turned eight feet ahead of him looking back.

"Hey buddy you alright?" said Han.

"I think so," Luke replied. "That was weird, thought I saw something."

Han looked to where Luke's were. "From that direction?"

"Well I _felt like_ I saw something from over there or something."

Explaining it didn't make it much clearer to either of them.

"You _felt_ like you saw something?"

"Yeah maybe like a vision or more like a premonition? I don't know."

At that moment the naturally skeptical Han felt a calm reassurance in Luke—that what he was telling him was real even if he couldn't explain it. Han still preferred a blaster to a light saber and facts as opposed to feelings. But he had come a long way since that comment about the force being a "hokey religion" based on something you can't see.

Han was fascinated by his sudden change of heart that was influenced by the Light Side.

Then after a moment he said, "Well let's get back to the base. That's enough of a parameter check for us today, we've been at it for least two hours, the Tauntauns are tired. All the data points look normal so far."

Luke looked to the dip in the terrain again and had another quick premonition of an explosion and black smoke. _A tug of unexplained emotion toward Han and Leah._

"Yeah let's get back," Luke said.

 **The General's Hope**

General Carlist Rieekan frowned as he looked over the latest report from Rebel spies about the Empire's efforts to find the base. More and more probe droids and Imperial scouts were eliminating systems on the Outer Rim as their search grew closer.

 _Evacuation will necessary soon._ He thought.

His mind returned to his home planet Alderaan and the family he had there. _All gone._

Incinerated by the Death Star. He tried not to burn with vengeance and feel satisfaction that thousands of soldiers and personal were destroyed by the Alliance when the superweapon was destroyed.

 _Sometimes there are no winners in war._

Rieekan took hold of a small, handheld COM. "Princess Leah would you join me in the command center?" he asked.

"Certainly General," she answered. "I'll be there in ten."

When she arrived she could since that the General was troubled with something.

"Princess, we must begin preparations for the inevitable. It won't be long before the Empire knows we are here. We can't afford to assume we are safe here even though all has been quiet for three years."

Leah sighed, "All this work and we're just going to leave."

"I'm afraid we have no choice. Our forces would never be able to survive an aerial and ground assault."

"What are you thinking, General?"

"The shields will hold up to a barrage from Star Destroyers, but what worries me is the likelihood of ground troops supported by walkers. It wouldn't take long for them to take out the generator."

Said Leah. "I'll relay the message to our hanger chief to get the heavy transports ready."

"Our ion cannons should be enough to temporarily disable any Star Destroyer long enough for the jump to light speed. Where should our destination be?"

Leah said. "Mon Mothma has been gathering support for a New Republic on Chandrila. We should go there."

"Very well," said Rieekan. "May the Force be with us."

A cluster of Viper probe droids blasted away from beneath the Star Destroyer. Each went in different directions to be clear of any Imperial craft before their jump to light speed. PB-175 relayed the coordinates of its destination to the bridge and entered hyperspace.

The atmosphere of the ice planet glowed blue below the probot. The droid burned an orange streak as it entered the sky above Hoth. When it crash-landed into a small crator the shell around PB-175 exploded. It was blind luck that the droid landed close enough to Echo base to get a good view of the shield generators.

The probot hovered above the ridge and took a 360-degree reading of any non-natural electromagnetic emissions, and its optical sensors centered in on the direction of the base.

The droid captured the image of the generators, raised its antennae and transmitted the information to the closest Imperial relay station.

The Rebels had been found.

 **End**


End file.
